1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power tool for electrically driving a jack for lifting and lowering the jack which is usually furnished in an automobile, and more particularly, to an improvement of an electric power tool for driving a jack, including: an electric driving unit including a normally and reversibly rotatable motor, a driving joint provided on an output shaft of the electric driving unit and capable of being connected and engaged with a driven joint of the jack, and a pivot holding means provided on a bracket supported by the electric driving unit for holding opposite ends of a pivot shaft of the jack, the jack being lifted or lowered by a rotation of the output shaft of the electric driving unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an electric power tool for driving a jack is already known as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 40071/93.
However, the known electric power tool is exclusively designed for a jack of a particular size. Therefore, whenever the size of the jack is changed, it is necessary to newly design another electric powder tool correspondingly. As a result, it is difficult to mass-produce such electric power tool and to reduce its manufacturing cost.